Mirror
by Petiib
Summary: Morgana the wicked queen want beauty. To be the fairest in the land. She desires Arthur but he already loves Guinevere who is a rival of her beauty. Arthur and Merlin do anything to destroy her. NO family relations. Based on Snow White, Merlin, Snow Queen
1. Beauty

_Vanity, love and power. Those are three of the most desired things in the world. Those who don't have these things will seek it until they die. Those who do have these things will fight to keep it until they die. _

They fear that part of the northern mountains, the people do. The part where she lives, the hideous troll, with slimy skin and claw like hands. Medusa is what the children call her, for they say that one look at her will turn you into stone. They say that all who are ever unfortunate enough to meet her will vanish without a trace. Much like Medusa. But her name is not Medusa, its Morgana, the witch.

Morgana POV:

I will not look at myself, I own no mirrors nor do I wish to. I want beauty, more than anything. I can imagine it. Everyone would love me; I would be powerful and respected. I would be the fairest in the land.

In my mind I can see the repulsed faces of those who have seen me. I feel a satisfaction when I kill them. When I rip out their hearts. Taking life is so easy; I love that feeling which comes to me when I know someone's life is in my hand. But when they are dead the pain comes back and I weep for my woes. That is how I ended up here, on the edge to frozen Lake of Avalon. I chased one of my victims who decided to run, I did enjoy the hunt. But the sadness has returned. A single tear drops from eye and lands on the frozen lake. As soon as the tear touches the ice, it begins to crack. _The ice is melting, _but how? This Lake has been frozen for years. I look down onto the now rippling water. A face appears.

I have an urge to scream, but I don't. The face has transfixed me, it was odd because I was so sure it was real but it felt like it was not.

"You have freed me." The face says. Now I scream.

"Do not be afraid I only wish to thank you. You have freed me from my prison and now I am in your debt."

"In my debt?" I ask. "Who are you?"

"I am the oracle" the face replied.

"What is the oracle?"

"I balance the world."

I am not sure if this is a dream or not, but the face said she was in my debt. "In my debt. So does that mean you can grant my wishes?"

"Only three of them." The face replied.

"Three" The first thing that comes to my mind is beauty. Can the face even give me that? "Can you make me beautiful?"

"Ah, beauty. A treasured gift. If that is what you wish I will grant it. Touch the water with your fore finger and then look at your reflection."

I did this. Then I looked at my reflection. I was beautiful in every way. There were no flaws. Long dark hair, lush lips and bright green eyes.

"I'm beautiful. I'm beautiful!" I laughed with joy until I could not breath.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"This gift can only be kept with a price. You must consume the hearts of young girls in order to survive

"Your next wish." The face held no emotion.

"Yes, yes. I wish for a mirror. With magic that can allow me to anything and that will make me ever powerful, that will allow me to live forever."

"In order to have that you must be bound to the mirror. If it is destroyed you will be to."

My voice rose in fury. "Then make it indestructible."

"I will grant you this, but know this, everything has a weakness." A mirror floated to the top of the lake. It was about my height.

"Take it and ask it of your fairness and power."

I had no idea what to say but the answer came to me as if I'd known it all along.

"_Mirror, Mirror_

_In my hand,_

_Who is the fairest_

_In the land?"_

The mirror replied in my voice. My face in the mirror spoke to me.

"You are, you are the fairest."

The most beautiful women in the land, the title befits me.

"And you last wish?" The face in the water asks.

"I wish for..." I want power, power over the people who have wronged me. "I wish for the kingdom of Camelot."

"Very well. The only way for you to get the kingdom is to marry the widower King. Uther, he will marry no woman, the only way he will love you is if you shatter the mirror."

"Shatter the Mirror! What good will that do?"

"You are bound to the mirror. When it shatters the pieces will rain over Uther. One piece will land in his eye and then he will be under your spell. One piece will be left for you. The others will find you when you need them. This will take away the full extent of your power but it will give you your wish."

"If I wish to return the mirror to its full form after I have shattered it, will I be able to?"

"Yes, but you would need to place the pieces together sealing them with the blood of someone you love. You would also need to be accustomed to the power of the mirror. This can take years."

Someone I love. I love no one. But eventually I must. When I am ready I will kill Uther and return the mirror to its former self."

"How will I know I'm ready?"

"You will know"

With one last look at my reflection I shatter the mirror.


	2. Duty

**Not sure if anyone is reading this but I figured I better try and finish this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin or snow white(Original fairy tale and snow white and the Huntsman)**

16 Years Later

"Arthur, now that you are of age it is time for you to choose a bride." Said Uther. This is a topic that had been brought up constantly by Uther find a bride in order to continue the Pendragon line; it was his duty as a Prince, the future King.

"Father I understand how important this is but will you stop pressuring me its my decision to make, I want to make sure I choose the right wife, someone I love, I'm not just going to marry and bed a woman just because of duty."

"Love! After all these years I was sure that you would understand that loving a woman is not the key to a successful marriage. Your mother and I barely knew each other when we got married but we respected each other and in time that grew into love." Arthur had already known this about his parents but it did nothing to challenge his resolve.

"You're a great big hypocrite just look at you and Morgana! You married her because you loved her not for responsibility!" _Worst decision he has ever made _Arthur thought. He did not particularly like Morgana because there was just something sinister about her not to mention how cruel she is to everyone.

"That's different, you were already born my duty had been fulfilled and I had just lost your mother. I will hear no more of this from you. You will marry a suitable woman and you will give Camelot an heir!" 

"Yes father" Arthur made the decision not to argue with him, it was pointless.

_In the Castle- Morgana_

"Bring the prisoners forward" Her guards led three young girls towards her, no older then 16 by the looks of it.

"Finally I have been getting wearier, and I look like I have aged decades," All the dark magic that she has been using lately cannot have helped but she needed to prepare to gain her true power.

"You girl," she said to the girl first in the line "come here." The girls face was panic ridden, she had no idea why she was here or if she had done anything wrong.

"I ha-haven't done a-anything, I swear your ma-majesty" she was shaking her eyes darting to the doors looking for an escape. "Oh I don't think any of you will be leaving this room so I wouldn't bother trying" said Morgana.

She grabbed the girl by the raising her up, she opened her mouth and it was as if she was sucking the girl's life from her. The girl began to age in a matter of seconds her hair turned gray and her skin began to wrinkle, she soon died. Morgana tossed the girl to the ground and smiled, as she felt young and vibrant again. She only just became aware of the violent screaming of the other two girls who had witnessed the act.

"Take them away I have no use for them at the current moment in time." The guards led the screaming girls away to the dungeon. Morgana turned to her mirror and recited the lines that she had repeated many, many times.

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

Her own face appeared in the mirror and said, "_You are, you are the fairest"_

"Excellent, I really love just hearing you say that." She stood in front of the mirror and continued to admire herself. "My queen," one of the guards said, "your dinner is ready, King Uther requested you be there."

"Tell him I will arrive shortly." _I will enjoy being rid of him._

_At supper_

"My lovely Morgana, I missed you very much" said Uther as soon as Morgana was seated opposite from him at the table. "And I you" she replied carefully hiding her disdain.

"Well, as you know Arthur recently turned 16 and I wish for they're to be ball where he will be able to pick a woman to be his bride." Morgana looked at Arthur who was sitting between the two of them, he was rather handsome so she doubted he would have much difficultly gaining a bride, these women are piranhas, they would have a frenzy over him. She would not let that happen. "Don't you think it's a bit to soon, I know he is of age but he has barely lived and you already want to marry him off."

Morgana had decided that when she was rid of the King she would marry Arthur, who she fancied to be the handsomest man in Camelot. "Of course not, I was hoping we could hold the ball tomorrow night"

Arthur spit out his soup and Morgana raised her eyebrows "Father I hardly think we have the time to have the ball ready by tomorrow night." Invited every eligible women in the kingdom to the ball whilst simultaneously preparing for it would be near impossible. "Nonsense, It will be the easiest thing in the world, I have organised many more balls then either of you have combined."

"I think I will retire for the evening father" Arthur wanted time to himself to process this information; he would probably be engaged by tomorrow night. What would he tell Gwen, how would he be able to even handle this himself. "Of course son." Arthur retreated to his chambers.

Morgana left without excusing herself, the king would never berate her she had him wrapped around her finger. She would have to execute her plan sooner then she thought, she would not have Arthur engaged before she took control of the Kingdom, on the bright side the ball would be the perfect distraction.

"Your Majesty" She turned and saw Arthur, for a moment she was breathless, he was rather beautiful, with his golden hair and skin, his bright blue eyes, "I jus wanted to thank you for trying to reason with my father." He was thanking her out of courtesy nothing more because her leniency in this matter was a fresh relief from her usual controlling attitude.

She smirked "Don't worry about it Arthur, I know exactly what I'm doing."

**Review please, tell me anything my story needs, for those of you he read my story when I first published it, I'm sorry for abandoning it, I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Prestige

**Thanks 2 those few people who reviewed, here is the next chapter as promised its very Gwen-centric no Morgana at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

Guinevere was walking through the orchard picking apples from the trees. I was a hobby of hers, which she had continued through out her whole childhood. She enjoyed her time in orchard because it was so sunny and tranquil, a great difference from her everyday life. Guinevere or Gwen as she preferred was your average peasant. She was a farmer's daughter, or at least she was. Her father and mother died when bandits came to their farm and raided it, taking all the goods they had. Now it was just her and her brother who was now in charge of the farm. The lived reasonably comfortably, the crops the produced and the apple from the orchard ensured they had enough money.

Gwen liked to think her life was simple but in reality it wasn't. Gwen had a secret, a big secret, she was best friends with the Prince, and she had been since she was 8. They had met when she was walking through the orchard, it was snowing but Gwen enjoyed going to the orchard when it was winter because the trees remained so vibrant next to the white snow. Gwen saw a blonde haired boy running to hide in the nearby abandoned barn. Curious she followed him, she had never seen the boy so he obviously did not live near by, and what was he doing out here in winter. The boy was out of breathe as if he had been running for a while.

"Excuse me who are you?" Gwen asked. Hearing her voice initially startled the boy then he relaxed when he saw her.

"Who am I, who are you?" he replied. This boy annoyed Gwen, who does he think he is to be so rude, it was perfectly reasonable to ask such a question of the strange boy she had never met.

"You can't do that, I asked first so you have to answer me first."

"I'm Prince Arthur if you must know so therefore I don't have to answer to anyone." Gwen's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard this. The Prince! There more she looked at him she noticed his expensive looking cloths and the regal manner in which he held himself.

"What are you here?" she asked. "I'm hiding from my teacher, I could not sit through a lesson a geography so I came here, I figured they wouldn't look for me here." Gwen was still a little shocked; when she realized she was in the presence of royalty she blanched knowing she didn't show her proper respect. She sort of gave an awkward bow or curtsey; which ever it was she wasn't even sure.

"What are you doing?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well um you're the Prince so I'm showing you respect."

"Oh, don't worry about that its not like I really care, you know you never told me your name."

"Guinevere, Gwen for short." Gwen was still a bit uncomfortable so unsure of what to do with herself.

"What are you doing here out in the snow Gwen?" I was strange that she was out playing in the snow.

"I like the orchard at this time of year, I think it's amazing how strong the tree's remain even in the snow." Arthur looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"I think I have a nickname for you, Snow White." At first Gwen thought it sounded a bit pretentious but after she thought about for a while it did sort of match her personality.

"Snow White, I like it, now I have a nickname for you Prince Charming!"

"I guess that suits, well Snow White would you like to play tag with my while I wait out the lesson."

"Sure" and from that moment on Arthur and Gwen would meet in the orchard every day at the same time, they kept it a secret from everyone.

Gwen was about to pick an apple from the tree when she heard a familiar voice call out her nickname. "My dear, dear Snow White, how are you this lovely winter day?"

Gwen turned around to see Arthur running up towards her. "Well hello there, Prince Charming." When they were close enough to each other Arthur games Gwen a hug.

"It feel's like it has been ages since we last saw each other, I missed you." Gwen blushed when he said this; she had been doing this a lot lately as she has started to feel increasingly nervous around Arthur.

"Yeah I missed you two but you realize we only saw each other yesterday."

"Yeah but that was 24 hours ago, that's a long time if you think about. Oh and I was thinking that we really need to come up with new nicknames I mean you don't really look like a Snow White and I am definitely no Prince Charming." It was true on Gwen's part her caramel skin and dark hair did not match the name Snow White but on Arthur's part she completely disagreed.

"Arthur are you kidding me, you are very charming, you're loyal, brave, handsome-" Gwen stopped when she heard herself say handsome, her cheeks immediately turned bright red, she refused to look up at Arthur instead she focused on her hands, playing with her thumbs.

"Did you just call me handsome?" Gwen could hear the smirk in his voice. She could not believe that she was blushing; his head was already big enough she didn't need to encourage that further. But she couldn't help to admit he was very dazzling with his blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes like the ocean.

"Well Gwen I think your sweet, kind and beautiful." He wasn't lying Gwen was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her raven black hair, blood red lips and caramel skin made her very alluring.

Arthur knew that he had to tell her about the engagement soon, she had a right to know. Recently both of them had come to understand that they felt something more then friendship for one another. They were too afraid to act on these feelings though because of their differences in class and their fear of losing their friendship. That's why it was so hard for Arthur to tell her.

"Gwen, I have to tell you something, you know how I recently turned 16, well now that I'm of age I have to get married soon and tonight my father organized a ball where I am to choose my future wife." Gwen was still for a few moments trying to process the information. She felt like her heart dropped out of her stomach and rolled onto the floor.

"Then you know what this means Arthur, we won't be able to see each other again" said Gwen in quiet voice.

"Why not? Just because I will be married it doesn't mean we can't be friends." He said almost pleading.

"You know why! I will not be the other woman in your relationship." Arthur remained silent and defeated. Then he looked up at Gwen and gave her a smile.

"Well if tonight is going to be my last of freedom, will you come to the ball with me?" He asked this while bowing. Gwen laughed.

"Arthur if you're trying to find a bride I hardly think bringing a companion will help the situation."

"No one will know of course, I can get you the right clothes and sneak you in, I am the prince after all." Arthur was very persistent, so she eventually caved in.

"Alright I'll go!" she said.

"Great, I'll bring you the clothes later, I'll even have a carriage pick you up and bring you to the palace." He waved goodbye, got on his horse and left.

Gwen couldn't shake her feeling of apprehension and immediately regretted saying she would go. She wasn't looking forward to watching Arthur flirt with other women, but she guessed she could put on a brave face and support Arthur. He was after all her best friend.

**Well I hoped you liked the chapter, please review, and Merlin will appear a lot more from now on.**


End file.
